


My Hand In Your Pocket

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Babies, Chef Leo Fitz, Drunk Jane Foster, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Food Critic Darcy Lewis, Ghost Leo Fitz, Inspired by Ghost (1990), Inspired by Scooby Doo, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, One Shot Collection, Prank Phone Calls, Scooby Doo References, Vampire Darcy Lewis, designated driver, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Fitzshock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 48
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mocking_point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Uncle || for mocking_point
  3. Where did that baby come from? || for mocking_point
  4. Sleeping in || for mocking_point
  5. Human Terregenesis Support Group AU || for mocking_point
  6. Scooby Doo AU || for phoenix_173
  7. Spiderwebs || for Anonymous
  8. Food Critic Blogger AU || for Anonymous
  9. Fog || for thestanceyg
  10. Irish Coffee || for thestanceyg
  11. Ghost (1990) AU || for anonymous
  12. I'm not sure why I can't hypnotize you || for thestanceyg




	2. Uncle || for Mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Fluff, Video Games

“Say I’m the best…” Darcy demanded, her fingers tickling his ribs. “I’m the best at Overwatch. Say it.” 

“NEVER…” Fitz blurted, still laughing as he dropped his controller. “I’ll never concede!” 

“Say I’m the best or it’s DEATH BY TICKLES!!!” 

“It would be a noble end.” 

“Say I’m the best or I’m telling Jemma where your ticklish spots are,” Darcy threatened. 

Fitz’s mouth hung open in surprise. “Uncle! Uncle!“ he stated. “Uncle a thousand times, you evil woman!” 

“Evil woman, huh? THAT doesn’t sound like–” 

“You’re the best. Darcy. The absolute best. You kick my arse every time because you’re the queen.”

She released him, leaning back on his shoulder. “That’s right I am.” 


	3. Where did that baby come from? || for Mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: Babies, Attempt at Humor

Darcy gestured towards the baby carrier over on the opposite counter. “Is that someone’s baby, or is it a foundling?” 

“A foundling…” Jemma said with a sad smile. “I was just checking her out to make sure she’s alright. She’s _really_ taken with Fitz, though.” 

Fitz rolled his eyes, “No, she’s really not. She just likes the funny faces.” 

Darcy raised her eyebrows, “Funny faces, you say? Your face gets funnier?”

He smirked in her direction, “Ha, ha…I’ve never heard any complaints from you before.” 

“Well no, of course not. I like the funny faces too.” 


	4. Sleeping in || for Mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: Lazy mornings, Fluff, established relationship

Fitz wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He nuzzled his nose into Darcy’s hair, inhaling the citrusy vanilla scent that always resided there. 

He loved lazy mornings the most. They barely had them anymore, but when they did, he liked to savor them. 

She hummed in her sleep, a content sound that made him smile into her hair. 

“Quit watching me sleep, Weirdo…” she teased. 

Okay, so maybe not _in her sleep_. He still loved the sound, though. 


	5. Terregenesis Support Group AU || for Mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: AU - Canon Divergent

“Do you think anyone will show up?” asked Fitz, straightening the napkins Darcy had just fanned out onto the refreshments table. 

She pressed her lips together in a line and waited for him to turn his back before fanning them again. Fanning looked better. Fitz could bite her. 

“I think…I think it’s a niche group. But it’s needed,” Darcy said carefully. “Terrigenesis is a tricky thing to understand…I think we’ll have a pretty good turn-out though…” she nodded towards the door, where people were already starting to filter in. “Go hand out your pamphlets, Jim Jones.” 

Fitz snorted out a laugh. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 


	6. Scooby Doo AU || for phoenix_173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: Scooby-Doo References, Crack Treated Seriously, Inspired by Scooby Doo

“If you say ‘Jinkies’, I’m going to punch you in the arm…” Darcy muttered under her breath as she lowered Fitz down into the well. Scooby shot her a look of resignation, rolling over on his back to expose his stomach. She shook her head. “Not now, Scoob.” 

“Punch me in the arm all you want, just don’t let go of the rope to do it!” he called, his voice bouncing off the stone. She could see his flashlight bouncing around. “Oh…oh wow. I found something, Darcy!” 

“Really?” 

“Yes!” he called up. “It’s a stone!” 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Great job, Genius. You found a stone inside a stone well!” 

“NO…I meant…a different sort of stone. It moves. I’m going to remove it…” 

“Hurry up with it. You’re no lightweight, Fitz.” 

“Oh wow. I think…I think I found the key Daphne and Fred needed…”

Darcy peered down, seeing the glint of silver in the light from his flashlight. “Oh wow, that’s awesome, Fitz! I’m gonna pull you up!” 

“Can I say it now? I think this warrants it.” 

She scoffed. “FINE, just this once.” 

“Jinkies!” Fitz grinned as she pulled him up and out of the well. She could swear she heard Scooby groan. 


	7. Spiderwebs || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Spiderwebs - No Doubt
> 
> Other tags: Prank Phone Calls, Fluff, Kissing

Darcy knew she shouldn’t have been surprised. This was all very ‘boy who cried wolf’. 

It was only a matter of time before he stopped answering his phone. 

Fitz wasn’t a dummy. And what actually did surprise her, was that it took him this long. 

Apparently, the magic number was fourteen prank calls before someone stopped falling in the traps you left for them. 

But to her credit, she hadn’t prank called the easily flustered scientist in quite a while. More than a month. He should be over this, right? 

She sighed. Long story short… she had possibly fucked up all her chances with Fitz simply because she couldn’t back down from a challenge. Because now she was calling him to ask him out, and he wasn’t biting the hook. Because he thought she was pranking him again. 

And to be honest, that hurt a little. 

She tapped her phone against the countertop. "Does he really think I’d prank him with a fake date?“ she asked Bruce, who was actually working on something science-related and NOT worried about a boy who wouldn’t call him back. 

Well. He had bigger problems to attend to _before_ he could get there again, she guessed.

“Well, you _did_ pretend to be the bank that one time. He almost canceled all his credit cards.”

“But he didn’t! I called it off before it got that far…” 

Bruce shrugged. “Still kind of mean.” 

“You _laughed_.”

“Didn’t say it wasn’t funny. Said it was mean. And besides, if I didn’t laugh, how did I know you wouldn’t turn on me next?”

“I got one big green reason why I would never prank call you.” 

“Oh right…” he snapped his fingers. "Darn.“ 

"You’re cute. I’ll remember this for when you find a remedy.” 

“If.” 

“Shut up, you’ll find it.” 

He smirked a little, her pep talks always seemed to perk him up a little. "Well. If it were me…an in-person approach might be better received.“ 

"Right… in-person… good talk, Bruce. Good talk.” 

And that’s how she found herself taking the elevator down to the fourth level of the lab, finding Fitz just where she thought she would, bent over a microscope. 

“Wooo… looking for your sense of humor in there?” she quipped. 

He sniffed. "As a matter of fact, I’m looking for your ability to read a room… still haven’t found it…“ 

" _Leopold_.” 

“Darcy…” 

“I wasn’t kidding before. About dinner? I’d like to go out with you sometime. I’ll pay.” 

He chuckled without humor, “Why should I believe you? You have prank called me fifteen times.”

“Fourteen times,” she corrected. "This doesn’t count. It’s not a prank.“ 

"I’ve had to start screening my phone calls, you know. Just in case you pilfer someone else’s mobile.” 

He still hadn’t looked up from the microscope. 

“Look, Fitz. I’m sorry. Okay? I’m a mean, mean bitch. Is that what you want to hear? I’m a terrible person. But I’m not so terrible that I’d be insincere about asking you out. Okay?” 

He looked up then, eyes searching her face. "You are not a mean bitch. You’re not a terrible person. You just _refuse_ to take things seriously.“ 

"I’m taking this seriously. Right now. I’m here. In-person, even. Want me to beg? I’ll get on my knees and–” 

“I wouldn’t kneel on that floor… but if you want, we can move this to the break room,” he smirked.

“How compassionate of you.” 

“What did you… have in mind?” he asked, looking down at his feet. 

“Dinner. Maybe a movie? Awkward kissing in my car?” 

He blushed, “I’m not an awkward kisser.” 

“No?” she leaned against the counter beside the microscope. "Maybe I am, did you ever think of that?“ She tapped her forehead. 

She wasn’t really expecting what happened next, Fitz closing the distance between them, his lips pressing briefly to hers once, twice, a third time before staying there, his hands reaching for hers. 

"There. No awkwardness at all…” he whispered.

She shouldn’t have been surprised. 


	8. Food Critic Blogger AU || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: AU - Restaurants, Chef Leo Fitz, Food Critic Darcy Lewis

Fitz didn’t like bloggers. He liked critics less. 

So when she meandered into his restaurant with her thick-rimmed glasses and plaid button-down shirt, he cringed inwardly and plastered a smile on his face. 

Darcy Lewis, her name was. And she asked for her steak as ‘rare as humanly possible’. He had half a mind to just bring her a raw steak, but he figured that wouldn’t be tactful. 

And then she took one bite of each thing on her plate. And then another one before wiping her mouth and rising. She grinned at him. “Expect that review in a couple of weeks.” 

He was just about to start fuming when she pressed something into his hand. A card. With a phone number on it. 

“But I hope to hear from you before then.” She winked and was gone. 

And Fitz had her card. And what was left of her steak. 


	9. Fog || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018

“Darcy!” a voice sounded from behind her, or at least, she _thought_ it came from behind her; the fog was so thick, it could have been coming from anywhere and she wouldn’t have been able to tell. At least with the telltale brogue, she knew for sure _who_ it was coming from.

“Fitz?” she called, her keys dangling in her hands as footsteps approached her.

“Hey… sorry… I was going to walk you out and then…” he trailed off and smiled. “Wait. Did I frighten you?”

“What? NO!” she insisted, jamming her keys in the car door. “No, not scared in the slightest. Nope.”

Fitz raised his eyebrows and Darcy crumbled like a stale macaron. “Yeah, okay, okay… it’s a dark foggy night and I’m all alone in the parking lot… you scared me. A little.”

He postured a bit, leaning over on the hood of her car, the very picture of nonchalance. “Would like an escort home, my lady?”

“Sure, and maybe to work again in the morning?” she asked, reaching over to wrap her fingers around his tie, tugging him closer and thrilling a little when his eyes darkened.

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” he murmured.


	10. Irish Coffee || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Irish Coffee
> 
> Other tags: Designated Driver, Flirting, Drunk Jane Foster

“That guy at the bar keeps staring at you,” hissed Jane, nodding towards the end of the bar.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Yes. Because that’s Dr. Fitz. We know that guy.”

Jane squinted in the low light. “Oh, right. Yeah, I can see that now.”

Darcy had to laugh as she took another sip of her coffee. Coffee that was the earmark of the designated driver.

“Oh, he’s getting up!” Jane informed her.

“Who is?” she drawled, staring down into the depths of her coffee.

“That guy we know.”

“Fitz. Fitz. His name is Fitz,” Darcy reminded her. Of course, she chose that moment to look up. Right into the dark blue eyes of Leo Fitz. Their sometimes coworker currently nursing a scotch on the rocks. Or at least, it looked like scotch. It could have been something else. “Hi,” she said dumbly, grinning a little too widely.

He returned the grin, looking down at his glass and back up at her again. “I was going to say something clever, but you were already calling my name when I came over… that came out wrong…” He blushed a deep crimson and took another sip from his glass. “Sorry, I’m not good with pick-up lines when I’m not drinking.”

Not drinking? So he must have a not-scotch, then. No, that’s not the thing to focus on. Pick-up lines. He said pick-up lines. The hot Scottish doctor totally said pick-up lines in reference to her.

“Pick-up lines?” Darcy repeated back, leaning over on her hand. “Any chance those would be for me instead of Janey?”

“Big chance…” he began. “No offense, Jane.”

“None taken,” her friend drawled, waving her hand. “You two go pick up all you want, I’m gonna grab a refill.”

“I’d offer to buy you a drink,” Fitz said slowly, “But if you’re the designated driver, I guess there’s no need.”

“I wouldn’t say no to potato skins,” Darcy offered. “If you’re into that sort of thing.”

The pleased look on his face told her he definitely was.


	11. Ghost (1990) AU || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Inspired by Ghost (1990), Ghost Leo Fitz 

He’d tried everything to get her attention. It was really awful being stuck as an incorporeal being, because he couldn’t just grab her and push her in the right direction. Which was north, to the Avengers complex. Out of her apartment in the city.

He tried slamming doors, rattling cabinets, he tried changing the hot water in the shower to cold, and all it did was make her look twice over her shoulder when she was walking down the hall.

Fitz didn’t want to scare her. He wanted her safe.

It was quite by accident that he realized he could write in the steam on the mirror.

He pressed his hand to it and was alarmed to see his handprint left behind.

So he quickly composed a message that he knew Darcy would understand.

_Find Simmons. I’m okay, but I’m between realms. Please go north and find Simmons. I love you._

Darcy’s face when she stepped out of the shower was almost enough to bring him back right then and there.

She ran to the mirror, reading it aloud.

“Fitz?” she called, looking blindly around the bathroom. “Fitz?

“I’m here, love,” he replied, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She shivered and placed her hand right where his was. “Even if you can’t see me. I’m here.”


	12. I'm not sure why I can't hypnotize you || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Vampire, Vampire Darcy Lewis

When Darcy peered into his eyes, she saw herself. And when she looked further, behind that, she saw where she had to go. But for some reason, she couldn’t get there.

“Hmm,” she said, holding his gaze.

“Hmm?” Fitz repeated, looking absolutely enthralled by Darcy’s eyes. “You know your eyes have flecks of purple in them?

“Red too,’ she said softly, reaching for his jaw and tilting it this way and that. “I’m not sure why I’m unable to hypnotize you…”

“What do you normally use it for?’ he asked.

“I mean, I’m not going to make you sleep with me, if that’s what you’re worried about. And I won’t bite you without permission either. I just like to know if I can do it.”

“You wouldn’t need it for either of those things, you know… you have my complete permission for all of that.”

Darcy smiled and her fangs popped out when she did, his eyes widened as he looked at her mouth, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. “You’re so beautiful, Darcy.”

Leaning closer to him, she pecked his lips. “Thank you, Fitz. So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
